


Trade off (~continued)

by potatoes_are_required



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, S&M, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoes_are_required/pseuds/potatoes_are_required
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of a fanfiction by Raicheru. Hopefully the link has worked and such, cause it's an amazing idea and plot that I can't claim. I've just taken the idea and hoping to add some more to it and do it justice~<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru</p><p>~ Owlette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade off (~continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tradeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939260) by [Raicheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru). 



> This is basically a chapter four for the fanfiction. In my notes this chapter is simply called "Gin plays with Ichi" and it's simply that. A nice lead into for the start of my continuation.
> 
> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so please, feedback would be lovely. Remember this isn't my original idea, but someone elses. I do not claim the characters, situation or plot, except for the plot that I add on.

Ichigo woke up to the aroma of freshly baked bread, his stomach growled in protest, urging him to go eat. The collar had to readjust itself as he swallowed the saliva that oozed out his mouth. Opening his eyes, the boy looked towards the table, where the meal was set up. The pale figure sat facing him. “G’mornin’ Ichi-chan, breakfast?” He gestured to the food, an array of cold meats and hot bread.

Ichigo nodded, removing himself from the bed, the sheet slipping effortlessly off his naked body. He tensed at the cold air’s touch on his skin, the rings pulsing in response to his body reactions. He stood there, blushing in embarrassment. Gin took notice, and smirked. “Now, now, Ichi-chan, I’ve seen ya naked. Come, eat before it gets cold.” The former captain beckoned, extending a hand. Instinctively the boy moved forward, stumbling a bit. In his haste, he reached out and took the man’s hand. Grinning, Gin pulled his pet down next to him, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. The depth of red the blush turned into was a pretty sight, matching the strawberry’s orange hair.

Ignoring the other’s hesitance, the pale man took two slices of bread and buttered them, laying them before his prize. The boy glanced up, and gulped. “M-may I?” He asked tentatively, his eyes dropping as Gin looked down at him, smiling.

“Ne? Of course, Ichi-chan. Eat.” Gin patted the boy’s head, grazing his fingers down the back of his neck to barely touch the collar at the base. A sharp intake of breath delighted the man’s ears. Knowing that his pet would already have a hard on, he left him to eat.

Ichigo’s mind was a buzz with differently emotions. He was confused by the mixed signals from the former captain, was the man going to have his way with him or not? However his stomach had not refused its desire to satisfy itself. Trying to shake off the feeling of the man’s hands on him, the orange boy took a few slices of meat and made a sandwich.

“Ichi-chan, I’ll be busy today, and from your behaviour yesterday, I cannot leave you free to move about.” The white haired man started after the other had finished their meal. Orange hair flicked as the boy turned to stare at his captor. His body tensed in anticipation to flee, but a cold hand took hold of his wrist. Reishi flowed into the ring, causing the strawberry’s body to begin to melt. Without another word, Gin scoped the boy into his arms, placing him back onto the bed. Locking the rings at the other’s wrists together, he pulled them above the orange head, securing them to the wall.

 Ichigo did not have the energy to fight the man, his limbs falling limp in place as the other arranged him to their liking. They paused, regarding their handy work with an emotionless face. “Gin-sa-“ The boy tried to begin but he was cut off with a sharp hand gesture that clamped the collar firmly against his neck, causing him to choke. His mind whirled as Gin went about spreading his legs further apart. A small part of his mind actually _liked_ the idea of being cut off in such a violet way. His body reacted to that small part; his growing erection hardening further.

Seemingly pleased with his artwork, the captain reached into his sleeve to remove a small object and a bottle. Setting himself between the shinigami’s legs, he started drawing circles around the strawberry’s opening, while his other hand held the moving hips in place. The boy arched his back in response, sucking in air. The silver rings at the base of his ball sack and cock tingled with reishi, causing the boy to cry out, and his voice filling the quiet air. Removing his finger for a moment, Gin slicked it in lube. Again he traced circles, the cold feel of the now coated finger left tingling skin in its wake. Sending some reishi to tease the neglected nipples, the boy was distracted enough for the man to entre his body with the slick finger. Gin quickly got to work, stretching the opening.

Pre-cum dripped down the straining manhood, only increasing the torture. Without the gag, Ichigo was forced to let his voice sing the song to the expertise of Gin’s fingers. His body withered under the reishi laced nerves. With his legs and arms firmly in place and his hips held by Gin, the boy was only free to move his head and torso. He was far too busy immersing himself in the pleasure of his nipples being pulled and twisted to notice the fingers being removed and something else entering in their place. It was only until the boy caught the glazed sight of the pale man waving good bye, as he left the room, did Ichigo notice a soft vibration in his lower back. As soon as he felt it, the object increased in speed, causing him to nearly cum. However the damned cock ring shank, stopping him from reaching the climax.

And so the pattern went, the vibrator changing its pace at random times, pushing him to the brink, only to deny him of the release he so needed. For hours this went, and sweat poured from him, tears welded up as the strawberry only thought of one thing: Gin.

When the door finally opened, the boy found his voice that had been ruined from moans and cries. “G-Gin-sama… Please…” His words stumbled over each other, slurring and desperate. The pale figure stood there, enjoying the sight of his pet begging for him.

“Ichi-chan, I’m touched.” The former captain started, walking up to the bed and sitting on it. “But I got a meetin’ with Azien, that’ll go for the whooooole night. So I can’t play with ya.” He looked at the boy pouting. “Sorry, Ichi-chan. In the mornin’ then, eh?” The man stood up, patting the tensed knee.

Ichigo watched as his only hope for release left him. In that moment, the vibrator hit his prostrate, and the patterned started again.

 

In the grand hall, the sound of evil laughter and the clicking of tea cups could be heard.


End file.
